katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie and the Persona
Katie and the Persona is the fifth series in the wikipedia. Other translated names (Avability) * Katie and the Persona (English) * ケイティとペルソナ (Japanese) * 凯蒂和女神异闻录 (Chinese) * 케이티와 페르소나 (Korean) * Кэти и персона (Russian) Episodes Season 0 (Persona 3) * 1# Spring Of Birth * 2# Midsummer Knight's Dream * 3# Falling Down * 4# Winter of Rebirth * Persona 3 Dancing In Moonlight Season 1 (Persona 4) * Inaba, Yasogami High School and Junes * Saki's passes and Shadow Yosuke * Midnight Channal and Yukiko's Castle * Saving Yukiko and meet Ai Ebihara * Meeting Kanji Tastumi and Bath House * School Camp * Meeting Rise Kujikawa and StripTease * Teddie is not bear and Mitsuo Kubo * King's Game and Noato's Laboratory * Warning Letter and Taro Namatame * Nanako in Hospital and Mr. Namatame's Shadow * Mr. Namatame's Past Story and Adachi is Culprit * Wallace Facing Adachi and Sun is Comes out * Spring Party and Izanami * Goodbye Yu (ending) * Persona 4 Dancing All Night Season 2 (Persona 5) * I am thou, Thou art i * Let's Take Back What's Dear to You * A Beautiful Rose Has Thorns! * Steal it, if you can! * The Phantoms * Our next target is... * He is my other self * Put an end to all this and use your own artwork for once. * Operaton maid watch * I want to see justice with my own eyes * Let's be friends, shall we? *I found the place where I belong *Dreams and Desires *What life do you choose? *I am Alibaba *My place is my grave *X-Day *I'll guide you to victory *"Aloha" *"My Name is Beauty Thief!" *'You can call me "Noir"' *'[["Is it our fault...?|Is it our fault...?]] *'How about a deal with me?' *'A challenge that must be won (Bad Ending)' *Sae Saves Ren, Shido's Palace *Phantoms Mice, They send Men a Notes and tell Shido *Goro Akechi is Traitor, a Black Mask *Sending Calling Card to Masayoshi Shido *The Phantom Thieves of Hearts and Anti-Pesto vs. Masayoshi Shido *Shido changed of his heart *[[the Prison of Regression, The Holy Grail, The Phantom Theives disappeared|the Prison of Regression, The Holy Grail, The Phantom Theives disappeared]]' ' *Phantom Theives vs. Wardern twins, Meet Lavenza, Holy Grail was Fake Igor *The Phantom Theives Of Hearts and Anti-Pesto Vs. Yaldabaoth, Saved Christmas *Ren talking to Sae then Happy New Year, Valentine's Day to Girls, Yusuke made Katie Blush *Farewell To Ren Amamiya *Persona 5 Dancing In Starlight Season 3 (Persona Q) * Persona Q Shadow Of The Labyrinth * Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Season 3 Movie * Katie and the Persona: Fierceness That Invites Storm! Me and the Space Princess Season 4 * Katie and the Persona : Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy *Katie and the Persona : The Wrath of Cortex/10th Dimension *Katie and the Persona : Phantoms of the Titian/Mind of Mutant Characters * Katie Sandow * Yu Narukami * Yosuke Hanamura * Chie Satonaka * Yukiko Amagi * Kanji Tatsumi * Teddie * Rise Kujikawa * Naoto Shirogane * Wallace * Lady Tottington * Gromit * Shadows inside the TV and Mementos *Nanako Dojima *Makoto Yuki *Hamuko Arisato *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada *Fuuka Yamagishi *Shinjiro Aragaki *Shuji Ikutsuki *Aigis *Ken Amada *Koromaru *Igor *Elizabeth *Theodore *Ren Amamiya *Ryuji Sakamoto *Morgana *Ann Takamaki *Makoto Niijima *Yusuke Kitagawa *Futaba Sakura *Haru Okumura *Goro Akechi *Caroline and Justine Opening and Ending Songs Persona 3 Persona 4 Pursuing My True Self Sky's The Limit True Story Key Plus Words Burn My Dread Ain't Nobody Can Hold Me Down Beauty of Destiny Koisuru Meitantei The Way of Memories (Kizuna no Chikara) True Feelings Never More Persona 5 Break In To Break Out Dark Sun... Infinty Autonomy Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Episodes Category:Browse Category:Anime Category:Japanese movies Category:Main series